The Past can come back, A Tobuscus Story
by KatiebuscusDawson
Summary: Katie Went to school in California and her best friend was a boy called Toby Turner, her mum dragged her back to England where she was born and she never saw Toby again, what happened when they see eachother again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be gentle :3 **

**ENJOY!**

"KATIE-LOUISE WILLIAMS YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I sighed

"Coming Mum"

Hi, My name is Katie-Louise Williams and i live in Southampton England, I am 20 with curly black hair with Blue highlights and blue eyes and youtube is my life.

I got downstairs and saw my mum stood there fuming.

"what the hell is this?" she asks holding up my Tobuscus shirt

'shit' i think to myself

"uh its just a shirt my friend gave to me cause it didn't fit her" I replied quickly.

"good, now hurry up and unpack, I'm going to leave in a minute" she said hugging me

I hugged back and quickly ran up to my new bedroom, I had just moved back to my birthplace Southampton after living with my mum and her boyfriend up in Leeds for about 3 years but now I was moving back because i had started to miss this place. The reason I covered up about my Tobuscus shirt was because i had used her Credit Card to buy it and i didn't tell her.

"Katie! I'm leaving now, come say goodbye" my mum called up the stairs

I ran down the stairs and hug her goodbye and wipe her eyes as she cries about how grown up i am, about how she is going to miss me and then telling my not to drink, go out with random boys and basically telling me not to do alot of stuff and after alot of yes mums and no mums and whatever you say mums she finally left and i had the whole house to myself.

There is one thing that i am not telling you, even though I was born in England I actually went to school in California and i actually know Tobuscus because we went to school together, he was my best friend and now im a fan of his videos, just another fan.

So seeing as I was home alone I went to my new room and opened my laptop and went to my homepage which was obviously Youtube and I saw that all my Favorites were still Tobys, I sighed, I wish we were still friends but i have a feeling that is a long shot, he would never remember me now, I mean he is youtube Famous and I'm just..me. I remember when we would always have Cheesball fights in his room and then get yelled at because we made such a mess, I remember when I would get teased for my British accent and he would stand up for me telling them to back off or I would get the queen to chop their heads off, they Left me alone when i was with Toby but when i wasn't they bullied the Hell out of me, calling me names, tripping me up, throwing things at me and even hitting me sometimes but I never told anyone, I didn't even tell Toby, I wish i had told him so they would've stopped because thats why i moved, mum found out about the bullying and made us move back to England and now i haven't seen Toby since I was 13.

So after i had that flashback moment I decided to skype one of my friends from California that i stayed in touch with, Justine, I wish i kept in touch with Toby, I started to think about him and about what we used to do (sounds wrong) when Justine snapped me out of it.

"Katie?..Katie? KATIE!"

"uh whut?"

"your daydreaming again Kate"

I glared at her.

"don't call me Kate"

"sorry, sorry, but what were you dreaming about? Was it about a boy?"

"maybe?" I blushed a deep red

"oh is he from England? Actually he probably is i mean you have been there ages now" she rambled on

"actually no...he is from Cali"

"oh My Good really?" she asked excitedly "who is he?"

"well you knew him, it was –" but i was cut off by loud singing in the back ground

" Is this just real life? Is this just fantsy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality open your eyes look up to the skies and seeeeeee"

"Toby?" Justine asked

"im just a poor, I need no sympathy, because easy come, easy go, little high, little low, anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter, to me"

"TOBY!" Justine Shouted angrily

"what?" he asked and i recognised the voice straight away.

"Toby" I whispered smiling

"I'm trying to talk to my friend Katie if you don't mind" She obviously didn't know we used to be best friends

"oh I had a friend called Katie when I was 13, she was beautiful"

"Hi Toby" i cut in before he could say anymore

He noticed my voice straight away and ran into the camera frame. Oh god he was handsome, growing up has treated him well.

"Katie..Its really you" was all he could say as he got choked up.

I wanted to hug him so bad but I couldn't.

"Hi Toby" i repeated tears coming to my eyes.

" Oh Toby don't be silly" said Justine turning his head towards her and kissing him.

I gasped quietly tears starting to fall down my cheeks, he kissed back straight away forgetting i was there until i started to sob.

"Katie?" asked Toby as I cried into my hands.

"I-i-I have to go" was all i managed to say

"no Katie Wait!" Toby called but i ended the call on him.

I couldn't believe it, they were together and they looked happy, they looked in love.

I just sat there staring at my skype profile replaying the kiss over and over in my head, the way he didn't hesitate to kiss her straight back. I kept crying while the moment was replaying in my mind, I was so happy when i heard his voice and then my heart got crushed in a matter of seconds just by a simple kiss and I thought i just saw him as a friend.

I looked at my laptop as it started to ring and I saw Justine's Skype name flash up, I stared at it for a while before rejecting the call and I just stared at it, A beep from my Facebook cut off my train of thought, I looked at it and i saw it was a message and a friend request from Toby, I looked at the message and it read

_Katie,_

_I know we haven't talked in years but tell me what is wrong, please?_

_I know we have just seen each other again but it looked like you were crying for a different reason._

_Please tell me what's wrong._

_You know I still think about you sometimes when I'm sad or lonely, I miss our friendship; I miss those times we had._

_Like you saw, I'm with Justine now, please talk to me_

_Toby_

_X_

I read the message over and over again and then attempted to send one back

_Toby, hi_

_Nothing is wrong I am fine just shock of seeing you again and it's nice of you thinking of me_

_It's nice that you are with Justine now, I mean its kind of obvious seeing as you kissed right in front of me_

_But if you don't mind i have to go make a new video._

_Katie_

I quickly wiped my eyes, cleaned my face and made myself look pretty and got my Camera and turned it on smiling

"hey guys!"

When i finished the video I re-applied my make up for no reason and opened up Skype again to see any messages i had got while I was making a video, I saw i had loads of messages from on Facebook from Toby asking about why i didn't sound happy and about my video but i just went back to Skype again, after uploading my video to my youtube channel, It started ringing and Justine's name came up, I sighed and answered it.

"what?" I asked

I looked up at my screen and saw it was Toby.

"wow, who are you, I called to speak to Katie but you are hothothothothothothothot"

I laughed

"Toby I don't think that Justine would like to hear you say that"

"I know, how come you were crying earlier? And god you are pretty now"

"It was nothing and thanks you are too"

"Katie, don't try and act like it was nothing, there was a different reason behind why you were crying earlier and it isn't because we saw each other again"

"Toby believe me it was just shock Honest"

Toby sighed obviously reading my feelings through my eyes like he used to do when we were younger.

"Toby?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"I Miss you Tiger"

"I Miss you too Koala"

"I Miss Us, I Miss what we had, I'm so lonely here but your alright you have youtube friends and Justine while i'm stuck here in England alone" I Rambled On

"woah woah woah Koala, calm down, Vidcon is soon, are you coming then?"

"yes but you're going to be with Justine the whole time and we won't get us time"

"I will make us time, now do you want a virtual hug?"

I nodded and then we both hugged the camera

"will you stay on here with me for a while Tiger?"

"If you want"

"Thank you, I'm just going to get changed I'll be right back don't go anywhere"

"I wont, I'm staying right here"

I quickly ran and got changed, then took my make up off and tied my hair up before going and sitting on my bed

When I looked back at my screen I saw that Justine was sitting with Toby.

"Oh..Hi Justine"

"Hi Katie"

I looked at Toby as in I was saying 'I just wanted to talk to you, you, no one else just us' I shook my head slightly.

"well it's pretty late, I should get some sleep"

"well Bye then, come on Tiger lets go play some Xbox"

I just sat there open mouthed on the verge of tears, Tiger was my nickname for him not hers. I shook my head.

"I thought that was my nickname for you Toby, I thought you were my tiger"

Justine just stared at me like I was crazy.

"You know what? Forget it, I might see you at Vidcon Toby"

"No Katie stay please, Justine can you just give us some time alone to talk"

"Ugh fine" Justine walked off sighing

"Toby I thought that was my nickname for you?"

"It was Koala but its been a while"

"I Wish you were still my Tiger"

"I always will be your Tiger"

"it doesn't feel like it"

"I don't know what to do Katie?"

"Well it actually is really late, I will see you at Vidcon"

"bye Koala"

"Bye Tiger..I-I-I love you"

He looked pretty shocked but i ended the call before he could say anything.

For the week leading up to Vidcon I sorted out my new House, packed for Vidcon saw family members that still lived in Southampton and before I knew it was time to actually go to Vidcon. I boarded the plane and found my seat, plugged my earphones in, chose the song and settled with my note book getting ready to wrie some scripts, we took off and i looked around for other British youtubers, I saw Charlieissocoollike sat with Alex Day (nerimon) as usual, I gave them a subtle wave and then i saw Danisnotonfire sat with AmazingPhil, with Crabstickz and KickthePJ sat behind them, it looked like Dan had insulted Phil's mum again and Phil didn't look very happy. I settled down again and quickly fell asleep in the middle of writing a script, I woke up just as we touched down and to someone vlogging very loudly, i looked around and saw BertieBertG vlogging and getting quite a few stares. We all got off of the plane and went to get our bags and I stood on my own waiting for my suitcase looking at my feet when I felt someone hug me, I hugged back not caring who it was because I liked hugs, when they pulled back I saw it was AmazingPhil and I blushed.

"Hi Phil"

"Hey..Your Katie right? KittyCatLions right?"

"Yep thats me" I was surprised he actually knew who I was seeing as not alot of people know me.

"well you looked lonely so I decided to come give you a hug, Dan was going to do it but I got here first" He said with a Soft smile on his face

"thanks, where is Dan?"

"over there" He pointed over to a Pillar and I saw Dan leaning against it looking at us.

"okay, I will be right back" I walked over to Dan and hugged him "Phil told me it was your idea to hug me"

He hugged back "yeah..Thanks"

"thats okay" I said smiling

I went to walk over to Phil when I saw my bag because It was Stripy and covered in Musical notes, I ran over and got it off the carousal. I walked back Over to Phil and Dan.

"hey, we were just wondering, do you need a lift to the hotel" Dan said to me straight away

"Yes please, that is if you don't mind its just I haven't sorted out any transport"

"oh its fine don't worry" Phil said linking his arm with mine

I giggled and started walking, they walked with me and we went outside and got in the car they had waiting for them.

When we got to the hotel, we went to our separate rooms and settled in, I got my laptop out, went straight to youtube and watched all the videos that had been uploaded while I was on the plane, I then tweeted that I was in the hotel, I got a few replies, I then decided to see who was already here and i really wanted a Starbucks so I changed into My Tobuscus T-shirt, my CTFxC hoodie and I put my heelies on, I then set out to find a Starbucks.

I heelied out of the hotel and down the street taking my phone out to get the GPS so I could find the Starbucks, I found the starbucks, got a Frappachino and left. I heelied back out and enjoying my drink but I wasn't looking where I was going and I heard someone shout at me

"Nice Heely Skills Gurrrlll"

I ignored them and carried on not looking where I was going when I heard a shout and I looked up to see a man running at me, he grabbed my back and Phone and I shouted after him, I took my heelys off and started sprinting after him, I ran after him until I got almost touching him and then I tackled him down, taking My phone and bag back, I tried to get away but as soon as I stood up he punched me in the face, He cut the side of my face and my vision went blurry, I fell backwards and hit the ground hard, he tried to take my things again but I kept a tight grip on them, even though I couldn't see properly I saw someone tackle him to the ground and I heard a few punch sounds and then the sound of someone running away. I felt someone take my hand and help me sit up and then wipe the cut on my forehead, I didn't know who it was but I muttered a thank you but they shushed me and told me not to talk, they picked me up in their arms and i put my head against their chest, I tried not to fall asleep but I couldn't help myself.

I woke up and sat up straight away not knowing where I was, I saw that I was in my hotel room but I didn't know how I got there. I Instantly panicked thinking that I had missed Vidcon but when I checked my phone I saw that there was still a whole day until it started, I saw that I was in different clothes, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and almost screamed when I saw my reflection, I had 6 stitches down the side of my face where I got cut, I stared at my face before going down to the reception to see who was around, when I got down there I saw Dan and Phil and ran over and hugged them.

"aren't I glad to see you guys"

"oh my god Katie what happened to your face" they both asked

"well some guy attacked me, A different guy saved my, I passed out in his arms and woke up in my room with stitches"

They both stared at me with open mouthd

"Katie are you okay, you should be in bed or you should go home" they both rambled on coming either side of me.

"guys im fine, just a little sore" I reassured them both and they hugged me tight insisting on staying with me for the rest of the day and they also insisted on doing everything for me even though i said i was fine.

"do you want anything"

"well I would like a frappachino seeing as mine was ruined yesterday"

"lets go"

We all walked down to the Starbucks when i heard a voice I recognised, it was the guy who saved me, I glanced behind me at the guy and I saw something I was dreading to see, It was Toby and he had his arm around Justine, I looked forward again as we walked into Starbucks, we got our drinks and when we turnt around I saw that they had walked in too and they were right behind us.

"Phil, Dan can we leave now please?"

"yeah sure whats wrong?"

"I don't feel too good" I glanced at Toby just as he looked up, we locked eyes and just as he was about to say something I ran outside dropping my bag, I ran into the allyway thinking about seeing him there and I threw up in the bin that was there, by this time Dan and Phil had come out behind me and were rubbing my back and holding my hair out of the way. When I was done I wiped my mouth and fell to the floor, they bent down and helped me up.

"Are you alright?"

I wimpered and they took it as a no

"lets get you to the hotel"

"I dropped my bag in starbucks"

"I'll go get it" offered Phil and he went inside

I sat on a bench with Dan and I leant against him trying to not cry as he hummed and stroked my hair, when Phil came back out we stood up and they each took one of my arms, I glanced back at Starbucks and saw Toby coming out and looking at me, I looked forward again and we went into the hotel, we went up to my room and I got into bed while Phill and Dan sat either side of me hugging me and whispering kind things to me until I fell asleep. When I woke up I was cuddled into Phil and he was asleep and he was holding my hand, I looked behind me and saw Dan led there asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was the next day, they had stayed with me for the rest of the day before and all night, I put my head on Phils chest and tried to get back asleep. I started to have a dream, Toby was stood with Justine and he had his arm around her and they were staring at me, the guy started attacking me again, he was punching me and he cut my face even worse, I looked at Toby and Justine and they were just stood there laughing at me not doing anything, I tried to shout out for help but no noise came out, I looked around for Phil and Dan but they weren't there, Everyone around me was laughing and pointing at me, the attacker pulled out a knife and before I could do anything he stabbed me and I woke up in a cold sweat and close to tears, I saw Phil was awake and he was looking very worried and Dan wasn't there.

"are you okay?" He asked

"yeah, bad dream"

"It looked bad, you were screaming"

"Is that why Dan isn't here?"

"no, he went before that"

"Phil it was horrible"

He put his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"It looked it"

"I was getting attacked again and everyone was laughing at me and then he stabbed me and i woke up"

"oh Katie" he hugged me again and I hugged back tightly, when he pulled back he kissed my forehead and I put my head on his shoulder, we stayed in my room for the rest of the day, Dan came back and joined us but Phil refused to go freshen up so Dan got him some clothes and then we ordered room service, we were watching loads of movies on my laptop, we got to choose our own movies and I chose Tangled like a little kid, when it started, I sat right infront of the laptop staring at the screen and singing along to the songs and crying when Flynn got hurt and rupuzel started crying, when it was over I led back and saw Phil grinning at me.

"what?" I asked

"you were smiling the whole time whole watching that" he replied

"well it is one of my favourite moves even though im 20 I can still enjoy a Disney movie"

I looked at Dan and I saw he smiling at me.

"so what would you like now?" Dan asked

"I would like Flynn Ryder and a chocolate brownie sundae please" I responded grinning

"I'll see what I can do" he replied and kissed my cheek

I smiled at him and then called room service and ordered all of us a Sundae not caring if they want one or not, after pigging out and watching a few more movies we all fell asleep leaning against eachother, I had another bad dream but Phil calmed me down and I quickly fell asleep again, when I woke up I was laying across both or their legs, I got up and shook the boys to wake them up.

"Guys wake up its the start of Vidcon today"

They groaned and rolled out of bed.

"go to your room and get ready"

Phil looked at me

"I will be fine, the Stitches have dissolved now"

He grunted a fine and went to their room while I got changed. I had a shower and curled my hair after giving the blue bits a touch up, I put some make up on and got dressed in my 2nd Tobuscus shirt, my Shane Dawson hoodie and my heelies, I grabbed my phone, my bag and I heelied down to the boys room and knocked on the door.

"guys Charles, Shay and Phil have a panel in 10 minutes"

Dan opened the door and smiled at me and opened the door fully and i saw Phil, shirtless and trying to find a tshirt, I stepped back and blushed.

"I'll meet you down there then" Phil heard my voice and blushed.

"see you in a minute" I looked at dan and saw he was smirking.

I rolled my eyes and heelied down to the lift, got in and pressed the button and then I started singing to myself

"Nugget biscuit Nugget in a Biscuit" and then the doors opened and someone stepped in completing my sentence

"dip it in mashed potatoes"

I looked up and stopped, It was Toby, I looked down again my hair falling in my face, he glanced at me

"You cant ignore me forever Katie"

"I'm just not ready for this Toby"

"for what?"

"this, us meeting again, I have dreamt of this for 7 years and its finally here, I'm just not ready"

"Katie, when you left, I was distraught, I wouldn't talke to anyone for weeks and when we didn't talk ever again I thought you had forgotten me"

We got out of the lift

"I thought you forgot about me, I thought about you everyday, I became a fan of your videos, I subscribed to your channels, Followed you on Twitter and liked your facebook page, I even brought your merch, I made scenarios in my head where we met, but after a while you clearly forgot about me, have fan with Justine 'Tiger'"

He went to say something else but he got swamped by fangirls, when I turned around I saw Dan and Phil. I took a deep breath, smiled and walked over.

"hey guys"

Hey, you alright?, just saw that you were talking to Toby and it looked like you guys were fighting over something" Phil Blurts out straight away

"it was nothing don't worry"

"is there something going on between you guys?" Dan asks

"no" I looked down slightly "he is with IJustine"

"okay, what time are you on stage?"

"Im on at 12"

"awesome we are on at 1"

"half an hour in between"

"cool, im just going to make a quick vlog to update the peoples"

I pulled my camera out of my pocket and started vlogging

"Hello potterHeads, I am here with these lovely men" I pointed the camera at Dan and Phil and they waved. When I was done, we went and watched the panel and by that time, It was my turn on stage. I ran up to my room, got my black skinny jeans on my black converse and my We the kings t shirt on, grabbed my guitar and went back down to the stage after giving Phil my camera and asking him to film me. I walked out on stage and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey guys I am KittyCatLion and I am going to be singing for you" I got loads of cheers and then I picked my guitar up and started playing.

_We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine And then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tyre_

_Captivated by the way you look tonight The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes_

I looked over at Phil and Dan and grinned, I then let my eyes scan the room and i saw Toby by the door and my voice cracked but I closed my eyes and carried on._  
__It's times like these we'll never forget Stayin out to watch the sunset I'm glad I shared this with you Cause you set me free Show me how good my life could be How could this happen to me? Yeahhhohhh__  
_

_And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep But when you wake up you'll be lyin next to me We'll go to Hollywood, make you a movie star I want the world to know how beautiful you are__  
_

_Captivated by the way you look tonight The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes yeah__  
_

_It's times like these we'll never forget Stayin out to watch the sunset I'm glad I shared this with you Cause you set me free Show me how good my life could be How did you happen to me? Yeahhhohhh_

When I finished the song i sung others and then took requests and sung those, when I was done, I got off the stage and ran over to Dan and Phil, we walked into the lobby because we had an hour free, they got bombarded with fans so I went to the bar, ordered a coke and sat in a booth in the corner by the window where not alot of people could see me, I put my earphones in and played some music going into a world of my own staring out of the window that I didn't realise someone had sat opposite me until I felt a bit of paper slide under my hand, I looked up pulling my earphones out, I looked at who was sat there and I saw Toby, he gestured towards the paper so I opened it and read it.

_Katie,_

_I never forgot you and I broke up with Justine because she was being mean about you_

_Toby x_

I looked up at Toby; he stood up, kissed my cheek and went to leave.

"Toby, wait"

He sat back down.

"Toby, I didn't want to be mean to you, I was scared about meeting you, I've waited 7 years to meet you and now it's here, I'm scared about parting with you"

"You shouldn't be scared though, you know me"

"I feel like I don't though"

He just stared at me and I put my face in my hands, I felt a hand rub my back and I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw Phil stood there smiling sympathetically at me, I looked back at Toby and saw that his eyes were a little red, I got up and went to walk away.

"No, Katie! Wait please"

He got up and ran after me, he got to me and hugged me tight not caring about all the fangirls glaring at me, I hugged him back and he whispered in my ear "I never forgot you Koala bear" I lost it and started crying, he pulled back and wiped my tears away.

"Dan and Phil are about to go on stage, go watch them, I'm on straight after" I nodded and walked to where the stage was wiping my face, I sat in the front row pulling my camera out to film the boys, they were both smiling but I saw Phil was worried by the way he kept glancing over at me.

When they were done it was Toby's turn to go on so I stayed where I was sat, when he came on I smiled slightly and he looked over at me smiling, he did his usual routine and then being the guy he is, he started taking dares.

"Toby, I dare you and you girlfriend to kiss, we all know you have one"

"Fine, you caught me, JUSTINE! GET YO' ASS OUT HERE"

Justine skipped out grinning and I at them with disbelief and then people started chanting.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

I stared at them not thinking they were actually going to do it and then they kissed, I gasped slightly and felt tears falling rapidly down my face, I got up and turned to walk out. I walked straight through the lobby and out the front door, I walked down the street until I got to a bench I then sat down and proceeded to cry harder, I stayed sat there for what seemed like minutes but by the time I went back to the hotel it was getting dark, when I walked in I saw that there was a party going on and it was full of youtubers, I pushed through everyone to the stairs and I walked up to my room and re did my make-up and changed into a dress, I walked back downstairs to the lobby, I looked round to see if there was any point in staying and I didn't see any point so I walked out of the hotel and back to the bench I was sat on, I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at my feet realising how cold it actually was, I felt someone sit next to me and put their arm around my shoulders and I leant against them not caring who it was, I sat up quickly to check who it was, I saw Toby and I stayed sat up. He moved closer to me and put his arms around me but I still didn't move.

"You're in a dress at night and its cold so let me warm you up"

I leant against him and he pulled me in tighter, I sighed and closed my eyes as he hummed in my ear, I looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this Toby? You're with Justine"

"No I'm not, I told you earlier that I wasn't"

"oh so that's why you kissed her on stage"

He stopped for a second

"That's why you left while I was up on stage you saw the kiss"

"yes I did see it, you told me you broke up Toby"

"Why do you care? You have been ignoring me"

"Because I love you Toby! I always have"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was in the bushes behind the bench, I started walking backwards and the guy in the bush started walking towards me , Toby tuned and saw who it was

"Hey dude we don't want any trouble"

He carried on walking towards me and Toby stood in his way

"Not its the girl I want" the man said in a husky voice

"Toby just leave"

"yeah Toby do what the pretty lady says"

Toby didn't move and I saw something glimmer in the moonlight.

"Toby he has a knife.."

Toby spotted it and started walking backwards and the mad walked with him making him back against a wall, he then turned to me and I started running towards the hotel but he was too quick for me, he pulled the knife out and threw it at me, I tried to dodge it be it hit me in the leg, I fell to the floor in pain, I threw my bag and phone at him and he grabbed it and ran as I started crying. I led back on the pavement and Toby ran over to me.

"Katie are you alright you look hurt!"

"No shit Sherlock"

He laughed slightly

"Still the same old you"

He pulled his jacket off and pressed it on the wound after I pulled the knife out, I winced and whimpered but he tried to keep me calm as he called an ambulance, I was losing quite a bit of blood even though the cut was on my leg, Toby tried to keep me awake but I was really tired, just before I fell asleep I whispered

"I love you Toby"


	2. I love you Koala Bear, Chapter 2

**Hai Guys Sorry I haven't uploaded, I lost my notebook so this is a little filler.**

Toby's P.O.V

"I love you Toby" She whispered just before she fell asleep.

"I love you too Koala Bear" I whispered back before I realised she had fallen asleep, I put more pressure on her cut and she winced "sorry" I whispered pulling her onto my lap as the ambulance pulled up. They asked what happened as they put Katie on a stretcher, I told them everything, not taking my eyes off of Katie as they put her in the ambulance. I got in with her and took her hand, I looked at her and she looked peaceful, I whispered in her ear about what we used to do when we were at school tomorrow, she moved a bit and started whimpering but I shushed her softly and moved some hair out of her face to kiss her previous scar, she quietened down and I smiled slightly.

When we got to the hospital they wouldn't let me go through with her no matter how hard I tried, so I had to sit on those uncomfortable chairs for what seemed like hours, I was just about force my way through to Katie when a doctor came out I ran over to her.

"You must be Toby" He said to me.

"Yes, Is Katie okay?" I asked Eagerly

"Yes she is fine" He replied.

"Well Can I see her"

"yeah she has been asking after you"

"Well where is she then?" I asked Getting annoyed.

"Oh, room 349"

I ran down to the room and burst into the room, I saw her laying on the bed looking gorgeous as usual, I walked over and pulled up a chair to sit next to her bed, I took her hand and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Koala Bear?" I asked

She looked across at me, "He took my phone, all my pictures, songs and videos are gone, all gone"

"We can get you a new phone" I tried to reassure her.

"But I was going to show you something on it, Wait a minute where is my hoodie?"

I grabbed her hoodie and gave it to her, she searched through the pockets and pulled her camera out.

"oh thank god" She sighed kissing her camera.

I laughed slightly, "What is so special about it"

"the stuff on it" She replied.

"Like what" I asked

She hesitated before getting a video up and handing her camera to me.

*VIDEO*

She was crying.

"Toby, Hai, I will show this to you once it is edited, I-I have to tell you something and once you see this I will probably be on my way back to England, leaving you..as usual"

She cried harder.

"Yeah, so, as you obviously know, you are with Justine and I seriously envy her, like loads, getting to hold you all the time" She choked "I-I have loved you since we were at school together and I still do now. It kills me to see you with her and I have just seen you kiss her /again/ and now I'm sat here on a bench crying when I could be partying and drinking but no, I'm crying over you, Again, I'm just going to go, bye Toby"  
*End*

I looked up at Katie and saw that she was looking away from me and crying, I got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Katie. Look at me"

She looked at me and I wiped her tears away.

"I do Love you, I have since we were in school together, I never stopped and I am defiantly not with Justine anymore, I promise you, I love /you/ and you only"

She laughed slightly through her tears and smiled at me "Really? Are you telling the truth or am I being Punked right now"

"You are not being punked, honestly"

She leaned forward and kissed me, i got up and sat on the edge of the bed never breaking the kiss as she moved over wincing.

"Sorry" I muttered kissing her again

I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep together on the bed.


End file.
